The Dance
by MidnightSummerStorm
Summary: What happens when two souls meet and the attraction is just something deeper?


**~`~Mating Dance~`~**

**KAG's P/O/V**

The moment our eyes met from across the floor I knew you where it, maybe it was because everything around me disappeared and you where the only one still standing. You where handsome, silver hair and smoldering golden eyes. Yes, you where the one.

I knew by the markings on you face that you where a demon, it just made it all that more interesting considering I was a miko. The urges that I had demanded that I touch those stripes and see if you had more… that thought was enticing and by the way you where looking at me I don't think you would have minded if I did.

It was then that I did something that I had never done before, I danced. My hips swayed to the beat beckoning you to me, my body singing for you and my eyes challenging you. I heard my friends gasp as I moved to the beat with the grace that would have made any demoness jealous.

As you echoed my challenge, the mass of bodies seem to divided for you as you made your way forward. It wasn't until you stood in front of me that I almost lost control of myself, my laugh echoed around you as I circled you as if you where my prey while I danced.

To any other bitch, it was my way of saying you where mine. Those golden eyes of yours seemed to burn into me the whole time, you knew as did I. You where mine as I was yours, and this time I wasn't gonna lose you.

Your clawed hand traced the curve of my body landing on my hip, all while I continued to dance closer to you. You purred as touched your chest before backing away, your eyes lighting up, the chase was on.

What was happening know was a ritual from the beginning of time, I heard whispers from the crowd around us as they watched us. I smiled to you when I heard a jealous bitch's comment. 'That's right he mine, bitch.'

Your aura caressed my as our souls began to twine along with our bodies as you joined mine, and so began the dance of life. Your body seemed to pulse against mine as we danced closer, I could feel your heart pounding strong in your chest.

Everywhere we touched, electricity shot between us, and it felt so good! A growl rumbled from your chest as I nipped your ear. Before I knew what was happening our lips had met, it was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

That kiss was soul deep, a caressing of aura's, a kiss of life…..

And it was all **MINE.**

* * *

_**SESSHY'S P/O/V/**_

The female before me was a goddess, long legs, tan skin, curvy but firm and soft in the right places, full breast and hips, and the darkest shade of black that he had every seen that had a blue sheen to it as the lights bounced of it. And then there was her eyes… those startling eyes…

A icy blue that seemed to pierce his soul.

And she was all his, he knew as soon as he had laid eyes on her. He would never allow any body to ever take his female away, and surprisingly he didn't care if she was human. That and her aura and very soul crackled with raw power, he knew that she was a miko but he didn't care and it didn't seem to bother her.

'**Our female.'** His beast purred, and he readily agreed as she started to circle him as if he was her prey, he fully knew that she was staking her claim and he be damn, but it was **HOT**. The way her hips swayed was hypnotizing, it was if she was meant to dance.

He trawled a claw down the cure of her body, showing that he accepted, even through they both knew that he wouldn't reject her claim.

He fell into the woven spell her body created, as he moved against her. He purred softly to her, showing that he was enjoying the attention she bestowed onto his body… it felt so good.

As soon as he had gotten her into his house, the clothes seemed to slid of there bodies. She looked even better necked, he could smell that she was purr and his beast loved that he would be her first and last. He could also sense her nerviness, through.

He soothed her with his purrs and soft words. He kissed her softly as he entered her, her scream of pain was caught against his lips. She felt so tight and he had problems staying still, he waited as she adjusted. He watched as she moved her hips to meet his, earning a hiss from him, she giggled softly at this.

He went slow and deep, as he thrusted into her never breaking eye contact. His hands caressed her breast and body as he moved in her. She whimpered and mewed against him, Sesshomaru loved every moment of it.

As they began to reach there breaking point the kissed her shoulder met her neck, as he fell over into the abyss he roared his conquest before he bit her marking his mate for enternity. She screamed in pain and pleasure as she came, making him knot within her.

He gently licked the wound, healing it. He purred in contentment as he watched his mate fall into sleep. For the first time in his life time, he was happy and content.

* * *

**Inutaisho's P/O/V**

He watched as his oldest met the eyes of a very beautiful female, a human at that. Sesshomaru looked as if he was stunned, a low growl came from his throat as he made his way towards the female. He watched amazed as the female danced, it was if she was calling to Sesshomaru.

He watched as there aura's danced around each other's, he smiled when he realized what was happening. This women was Sesshomaru's soul mate, and that fact was sulfide when he felt the shift as there souls began to twine.

Soul mates where rare, epically know a days. This was the first time he had seen this happen in all his years… and that was a lot. He watched as the female began the ritual, he smiled when he saw the female stake her claim over Sesshomaru.

He imagined by the end of the night he would have another female in his pack, and maybe a grandchild on the way.

* * *

_Okay, Readers! I was going to leave this as a one~shot, but if you want more than tell me so. I was pondering on making this into a chapter story since this was left so opened at the end... This was also my first try at a lemon, SO Please review! Thanks for reading this!_

_WITH LOTS OF LOVE TO HER READERS MIDNIGHTSUMMERSTORM_


End file.
